1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, relates to a resistive random access memory and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory is characterized by storing data even when the power is off, and thus the non-volatile memory has become a mandatory memory in many electronic products for providing normal operation when the electronic products are booted. Currently, a resistive random access memory (RRAM) is a non-volatile memory under positive developments in the industry, which has advantages including low writing operation voltage, short write/erase time, long memorizing time, non-destructive read out, multi-state memory, simple structure, less required area and so on. As such, the RRAM may become one of the non-volatile memories widely used by personal computers and other electronic equipments in the future.
In order to increase a density of the memory, a 3D resistive random access memory (3D RRAM) of vertical arrangement in high density has been proposed by the industry. However, the 3D RRAM usually requires a deep etching process and a deep filling process to be performed, which means that it cannot be directly integrated with an advanced logic process.